pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Ginko's Traveling Trades
Welcome to my trades. Lots of stuff, take a look around. Today or tomorrow I will post all pokemon to my profile so that offers can be made anonymously and in my absence. I'm happy to negotiate fair trades for pokemon you need even if your offer does not appear on my request list. However, if I happen to have half a dozen of the pokemon you're offering...I'm not going to be able to accept. Priority is currently shadow Victini, shadow Suicine, and shadow Eevee If you have any, please comment below. May as well start collecting shadows. Looking to trade shinies for "common" shadows or shadows for shadows. List of shinies/shadows constantly updated --- UPDATE JULY 13th: *Added shiny Bulbasaur *Added shiny Squirtle *Added shadow Nidoran (F) *Added shadow Scyther *Added shadow Slowpoke *Added shadow Pinsir *Added shadow Jynx (hacked) *Added shadow Jolteon *Added shadow Tentacool *Added shadow Omanyte *Added shadow Kabuto UPDATE JULY 12th: Still have not updated list with newly acquired pokemon. Will soon. The only shiny that's not on the more common side is Bulbasaur. Other than that, 8-10 shadows that I'll try and post tomorrow. Thanks to all who monitor this topic. UPDATE JULY 10th: Have not listed new additions in the past few days though there are quite a few. All pokemon listed however are still available. Will revamp with new pokemon tomorrow. UPDATE JULY 6TH: *Added shadow Jigglypuff *Added shadow Zubat *Request list and pokemon avialable updated UPDATE JULY 5TH: *Added shiny Grimer *Added shiny Rhyhorn *Added shadow Growlithe *Added shadow Tauros SHINIES FOR TRADE: *'Charmander' *'Charizard' *Caterpie *Beedrill *Pidgey *Pidgeot *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Rattata *Spearrow *Arbok *Sandshrew *Nidoqueen *Nidoking *Ninetails *Jigglypuff *Wigglytuff *Zubat *Golbat *Oddish *Gloom *Venonat *Diglett *Meowth *Mankey *Growlithe *Arcanine *Poliwag *Machamp *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victribell *Tentacool *Geodude *Magnemite *Magneton *Shellder *Gastly *Gengar *Onix *Voltorb *Marowak *Koffing *Weezing *Rhydon *Chansey *Seadra *Staryu *Jynx *Magmar *Magikarp *Ditto *'Lapras' *'Eevee' *Porygon *Omanyte *Kabuto *Aerodactyl *'Snorlax' *'Articuno' *'Zapdos' *'Moltres' *'Mewtwo' *'Mew' *'Raikou' *'Suicune' *'Entei' SHADOWS FOR TRADE: *Squirtle *Rattata *Mankey *Voltorb *Kangaskhan *Psyduck *Dewgong *Hitmonchan *Magmar *Omanyte *Kabuto *Snorlax *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Mew *Raikou (Only in exchange for Lvl 1 shadow Suicine/Raikou). *Victini (Only in exchange for lower level Victini. No exceptions). COMMONS FOR TRADE: *Anything and everything (except dogs). Most can be supplied free of charge to anyone who needs a bit of help Multiples are available of many of the pokemon listed here. If more information regarding a certain pokemon is desired, ask and I’ll be happy to provide it. Not interested in any hacked or achievement pokemon (except Victini), sorry. LOOKING FOR: *Shiny Eevee(s) (or evolutions) *Shiny Seel *Shadow Eevee(s) (Vaporeon/Flareon) *Shadow Suicune *'Shadow Victini ' *And anything else interesting. Please post with reasonable offers. -Ginko Messages below this line please ----- What do you want for a Lapras. To inquirer: In the future, please be more specific. Do you want regular/shiny/shadow Lapras. I have them all. Additionally, the pokemon I want are already listed in my requests. If you have a list of pokemon you are willing to trade I would appreciate a link to them and we can go from there -Ginko A regular Lapras. To inquirer: Well, the last regular Lapras I had traded overnight...can't remember what it was offered on but their are a couple interesting pokes added to my home page, lol. I'm happy to get another one for you, but not without knowing what you have to offer. If you have any non achievement shadows I'd look at those. Shadow Sperow, Shadow Caterpie, and Shadow Rattata. To inquirer: I'll trade Lapras for those three. -Ginko ----- Would you be interested in Shiny Mew. To inquirer: Why yes, yes I would. Hard to pass up an opportunity to talk with someone who is looking to trade a shiny legendary. You see most of what I have to offer, so take a look and let me know what you're interested in. I will revamp my list tomorrow if you prefer to wait for the latest update (most will be shadows). But if you're looking for something particular, let me know, and I'll be happy to work out some sort of deal -Ginko How about a Shiny Dog? Anyway feel free to put up an offer trade id is 15003ff68dcba1. To inquirer: That sounds like an equivalent exchange. Not sure if I want to do it, but will give it some serious thought. Feel free to trade it if a an offer comes along. -Ginko How about I add Shiny Weezing 15000ecd1f038d and Shiny Meowth 15000ed86e34a2? To inquirer: Sorry I did not respond to your post with my previous updates, must have missed your update earlier. Please allow me to respond tomorrow since legendary pokemon require a tad more thought. -Ginko No problem. To inquirer: Decided not to trade the dog unless it is a better offer. I don't like those shinies you're willing to add. -Ginko How about I add Shadow Caterpie and Shiny Clotster. ----- I would prefer a shiny dog (like raikou or entei). but at the same time i like the idea of the shadow mew but not with those shadow pokemon Shiny ptd (talk) 04:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) and the shiny dewgong i will give for free (like a trade for a reg pidgey or something) To Shiny ptd: Sorry I did not respond to your post with my previous updates, must have missed your update earlier. Please allow me to respond tomorrow since legendary pokemon require a tad more thought. -Ginko Alright, look forward to working out a deal Shiny ptd (talk) 07:27, July 14, 2012 (UTC) To Shiny ptd: Again, sorry about the delay in response. Decided not to trade the shiny dog for Mew. As far as the other offer goes, I thought it was fair and have decided not to add more. Trading straight across shadow for shiny Mew isn't unheard of and as such I am actually removing my previous offer from the table. Sorry to have wasted your time. -Ginko --------------